


Some Days

by yarnandtea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fembruary, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yarnandtea/pseuds/yarnandtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days Mulan isn't quite sure what she's gotten herself into with Aurora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiritofemby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritofemby/gifts).



> Written for the Tumblr Fembruary challenge. Spiritofemby gave me the prompt "protect me" or "heal me," with Aurora doing the protecting or healing. I guess I went for something sort of in the middle of the two.
> 
> I definitely love these two together, although I feel like, especially with both of them still devoted to Phillip and finding him, their relationship would be something of a slow burn as it developed. So this is kind of my take on some of those feelings starting to manifest.

There were days on this quest of theirs where Mulan had to forcibly restrain herself from saying things she'd regret. But traveling with Aurora was just so damned frustrating sometimes. Princesses like Aurora did not belong in the forest. Not without a gaggle of servants and attendants and guards to keep her from getting herself killed.

Mulan was none of those things, and she didn't have time to be.

Of course, the fact that Aurora didn't expect Mulan to be any of those things was infuriating in and of itself.

There were days when Mulan understood exactly what Phillip saw in her.

Aurora was beautiful. That could not be denied, even in a tattered gown and covered in grime from their travels. But that was hardly all that she was. She was smart, and brave though she didn't realize it. She was patient, and most of the time she was willing to accept Mulan's lead. Unless she got it into her head that she knew better than Mulan did about something they were facing.

Aurora was damned stubborn too. Mulan found the trait almost as admirable as she found it irritating. Not that she was ever going to admit it out loud to the other woman.

Take, for instance, their current situation. They had been debating their next course of action as they walked and Mulan had not been paying as close attention as she ought to have been to where she was walking. She had run right into a half-buried log and tripped right over it, managing to wrench her ankle fiercely in the process. It hurt, of course, she was almost certain it was sprained, but the pain was minor compared to other wounds she'd known and she hadn't considered it worth delaying their progress to deal with. It could be attended to when they made camp for the night.

Aurora, however, had disagreed with this assessment.

Vehemently.

As soon as they had come across a suitable clearing, she had stopped in the middle of it and refused to move another inch until Mulan agreed that they would set up camp and tend to her injury. Mulan had been tempted to just throw Aurora over her shoulder and carry on until she stopped objecting. But...that hadn't really been an option with the state her ankle was in.

So here she found herself, not even midday, sitting alone in the middle of a clearing in the woods, growing very concerned about her companion's whereabouts. As soon as Mulan had agreed, grudgingly, to make camp, Aurora had become all business. She'd pulled up a large log and ordered Mulan to lean back against it, then gathered up a pile of rocks and padded them with her cloak and blanket for Mulan to prop her leg on.

"Right. Stay there, try to relax. Don't move." Aurora stood over her with her hands planted on her hips and a sharp look directed at Mulan. Mulan fought the urge to smile, amused by the other woman's serious manner. The urge died swiftly, however, when Aurora added, "You should be safe enough until I return."

"Return?" Mulan's voice cracked, and she paused to level out her tone. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To get supplies, Mulan." She held up a hand when Mulan started to object, "I saw what we need when we were walking here. We'll need to stay for at least a day or two before you'll be able to get back on that ankle, so making do with what we've got isn't an option. I promise I will be careful." Aurora's own lips quirked up in a smile now, clearly sensing Mulan's unspoken objections.

Mulan crossed her arms and huffed out a sigh. She didn't like it, but Aurora had a point. Now that she wasn't focusing on moving forward, the throbbing in her ankle was impossible to deny. It was definitely a sprain. Aurora had pulled off her boot and from what she could see, it appeared to be swelling already.

When she did not voice any further objections, Aurora gave a short nod and left the clearing. Mulan was not used to being the one left with nothing to do but wait, and she was learning that she did not like it. Her pack was in reach, as was her sword, so she grabbed what she needed and began to clean the weapon. It was awkward going in this position, but it gave her something to focus on. Eventually there was a rustling on the edge of the clearing, and Mulan straightened, her grip on her sword tightening.

"It's just me," Aurora called out softly before stepping into the clearing. Her arms were full of kindling and she was holding up part of her skirt awkwardly. Mulan realized she was using it as a sling to carry something. "How are you feeling?"

Aurora set down her acquisitions and moved over to check on Mulan's ankle. Her delicate fingers probed it gently, her lips turned down in concern.

"Fine." Mulan winced at the examination, giving lie to the word.

Aurora just arched an eyebrow at her knowingly before turning back to the pile of things she had collected. She fished out a strip of bark and handed it to Mulan.

"Chew on this. It should help with the pain."

"Willow bark?" Mulan accepted it in surprise. She hadn't noticed any willows along their path. Of course, she had been rather occupied ignoring her ankle and arguing with Aurora.

"I've got more," Aurora said absently, "and I'll make some tea, which will taste much better, I'm sure. But that will take some time, so you are going to have to just chew on the bark for now, I'm afraid."

"I've had worse," Mulan grunted, sticking the bark between her teeth. Aurora also handed her a cluster of berries and a freshly filled water skin. Mulan accepted them gratefully, knowing they would help wash some of the bitter taste away. They would also go a long way toward filling her empty belly.

She watched Aurora as she chewed. She had expected her to get to work starting a fire next, since she had mentioned tea. Instead, Aurora tore a bit of fabric from her underskirt and soaked it with water from her own skin. Then she carefully wrapped the wet cloth around Mulan's ankle. Her eyes dropped shut at the sensation of the cool cloth. It felt wonderful on the swollen skin.

"It's not nearly as cold as it should be," Aurora muttered, dissatisfied. "But it should help a little."

"Thank you," Mulan breathed. She opened her eyes again to find Aurora watching her carefully. She offered a smile and Aurora smiled back before moving away to begin setting up their fire. "I am...surprised that you know so much about treating a sprain," she admitted.

"I spent a great deal of time in the woods as a child," Aurora answered cryptically. "I saw my fair share of sprains and bruises." She shot Mulan a mischievous grin. "It seemed prudent to learn how to tend to them."

"Oh." Mulan didn't know what else to say to that.

Her mind burned with questions about that brief bit of information. What had Aurora been doing in the woods? Why had she spent so much time there? From what Phillip had told her, Aurora had been from a sprawling kingdom, but the capital had been a large and bustling city, nowhere near woodland. Where would such an opportunity have arisen?

Still, it did make a few things that Mulan had noticed in their time together fit better into the puzzle that was Aurora. She did seem to have an uncommon knowledge of which plants were edible and which were not, as well as which trees to stay away from and how to find water. She never griped about not having horses to ride, seeming even to prefer to walk where Mulan would have expected the opposite from most nobility. When she mentioned from time to time that she was not dressed for the woods, it had never been a complaint so much as an annoyed observation. As if, had she known to expect this, she _would_ have donned something more appropriate. Little things that Mulan had overlooked because they didn't fit her image of the princess, but when taken together made her realize that there was so much more to this woman than she had been shown.

Followed swiftly by the surprising realization that she _wanted_ to know more about Aurora. She hoped she'd have a chance to find the answers to all her questions. Though they did have time at the moment, stranded as they were by her injury, she sensed that Aurora was not yet ready to talk about it. So she stayed silent and watched. Eventually she noticed something worth commenting upon.

"That looks to be a bit larger than our normal cook fires, Aurora."

Since parting ways with Snow White and Emma, they had made fires only sparingly. One in the evening to prepare dinner and tea, to offer warmth if it was necessary, though it usually was not. Always they put the fire out before they settled in to take turns sleeping. But that was it. With just the two of them, their camps were much smaller, and Aurora did not care for sleeping near flames. With good reason, Mulan knew. That she was sleeping at all these days was something of a blessing.

"If we are attacked by any wild animals, you will not be able to help me fight them," Aurora told her. "I will keep the fire going all night. It should keep them away."

Mulan could not help the smile at Aurora's choice of words. She might not be a trained fighter, but she had yet to shy from trying to defend herself when necessary. Still, staying so close to flames all night, in the dark...that would not be pleasant for Aurora at all.

"That isn't necessary," Mulan tried.

"Of course it is," Aurora replied, giving her a look that told her not to be stupid. Mulan pursed her lips at the expression. But inside she felt a swell of pride. Yes, Aurora was so much braver than she would ever admit. "You have done so much to take care of me," Aurora said softly, placing a hand over one of Mulan's and giving it a gentle squeeze. "I can do no less in return." She smiled gently and rested beside Mulan for a moment.

Mulan blinked and stared down at their linked hands, trying to ignore the wave of realization as it washed over her. Oh yes. Some days she understood _exactly_ what Phillip saw in Aurora.

This was going to be a problem.

She glanced back up at Aurora, who was watching her closely, eyes wide and soft. Hopeful, even? Mulan ventured her own smile, trying to ignore her racing heart. Or perhaps it wouldn't be a problem at all.


End file.
